


Peaches

by hutchdin



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, extremely self indulgent, idk what u want me to say, its literally just soft gay pyramid head fanfic, nobodys gonna read this anyway, pyramid head uses it/he pronouns, sfw, soft, yes i’m projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchdin/pseuds/hutchdin
Summary: i present to you the world’s first sfw gay pyramid head fanfic bc guess what i’m gay and yearning. pyramid head comes to marko’s shitty flat in silent hill and marko says “hey babe how was work”. it’s gay ?? they share food i’m gay this is soft someone get me some help
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re reading this are you okay? like do you need a hug

The fog that surrounded Silent Hill was disconcerting for most people (to put it lightly), and it had been for him too. At least, it had when he’d first arrived. But now, it was like a weighted blanket. It blocked out the hard sunlight that was too overwhelming for his eyes and the bright, overstimulating blue of the sky. It was an eternal overcast day—perfect for sprawling across the couch with a book. So that’s exactly what he did.

He was rereading one of the classics, something by Wells. It was an old, faded book, well-read, with his name scribbled almost illegibly on the front cover—Marko. He’d always been a fan of the more sci-fi/horror side of things, and it never failed to get him completely engrossed. 

The couch smelled like dust and mildew, and its seams were barely held together with spit and prayers, but he stretched freely on top of the lumpy cushions, pulling his stained blanket further around his arms. His eyes were lazily scanning the page. In the distance, he heard the sound of metal scraping metal. 

The apartment building was far from isolated—it was in the middle of town, with easy access to anything he may need, yet surprisingly very little monster activity. He could think of a few reasons why. For today, however, he was content to laze around and finish his book. The scraping grew louder. 

He felt like he was there, living in a dystopian fantasy. Ironic, considering what kind of place he lived in now. He allowed himself a slight chuckle, flipped the page. The scraping grew to a crescendo and stopped right outside the apartment door.  
A loud groan seemed to shake the building. He didn’t look up from his book. 

The door swung open.

The creature who shambled into the apartment was tall as hell—had to be about 7 feet. Toned, pasty muscle with skin that looked like it could belong to a corpse, covered in thick, ropy scars, only covered by a length of sewn-together skin tied around the waist. It dragged a huge rusting blade and bore a heavy pyramid-shaped helmet made of rusting metal that creaked and groaned as it walked. It stopped just inside the doorway, turned its great pyramid to look at him. Marko closed his book, making sure to mark the spot he was on. 

“Great to see you, love. How’d your day go?”

The creature gave a huge groan, the helmet tilting as if he were rolling his eyes. 

“Jeez, that bad?” He swung his legs off the side of the couch, stretching lazily before making his way to Silent Hill’s feared Executioner. It grunted lowly, propping the great blade against the wall and putting his hands to his helmet. 

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” Marko placed his hands over Pyramid Head’s as they began to tighten over the metal, gripping it hard enough to dent. He sighed, gently pulling its hands away from the helmet. “C’mon, let’s share something. Bet I can find a way to get all those knots outta your shoulder, yeah?”

Marko shoved Pyramid Head playfully with his shoulder. “Yeah, Red? Yeah?”

With a sound that could almost be described as a purr, Pyramid Head followed the young man into the grimy kitchenette.  
It wasn’t near as filthy as any other place in Silent Hill—Marko could handle dirt and grease, but he drew the line at roaches. The Executioner had offered to do his job and kill any that showed up, but after a few too many blade-sized cuts in the walls Marko decided he might as well get the problem at its source. It certainly hadn’t been a fun day for the two of them (well, the Pyramid didn’t totally mind—it liked seeing Marko look so determined, even if the only things he was killing were bugs), but it ended with this flat being quite possibly the cleanest area in the whole town. 

Which was kind of sad, actually. Marko’s bare feet left prints in the dirt coating the tile.

“I picked some stuff up while we were out the other day,” he said, opening the pantry and rummaging around. “And y’know what?”

The Pyramid didn’t answer, putting its arms around Marko’s neck in a loose gesture and resting its chin on his head. Marko smiled, reaching a hand up to absently rub at the fleshy underneath of the great helmet. 

“I think I found us a nice treat, love.” His eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for—an aluminum can of “fresh” Georgia peaches.

The Pyramid pulled Marko to his chest with a groan, tilting his helmet down until it covered the man’s face and pushed him closer still. Marko laughed, shifting until he could comfortable place a kiss to the Executioner’s neck. 

“Don’t thank me yet, Red, I have no clue when these bad boys expired.”

Pyramid Head rolled his helmet in a fondly sarcastic gesture before letting Marko go and stumbling toward the couch. 

The crack of the can opener doing its job was a welcome sound, though the abruptness made the Pyramid flinch and reach for its blade instinctively.

“Sorry, Red.” Marko’s voice floated his way from the kitchen doorway. “Active day, I take it?”

It groaned, loud and guttural. Marko winced. 

“Damn, really?” He vaulted over the back of the couch, spilling a peach juice on his shirt as he went, and made himself comfortable next to the Pyramid’s side. “I’ll go with you tomorrow then, love. Watch your back.”

Before it could protest, Marko pressed a small kiss to the side of its helmet, right where he knew it peeled back. “Alright, let’s try this shit.”

He pulled two soggy slices of peach from the can, holding one in front of the Pyramid and the other up to his mouth. Pyramid Head sighed fondly, the metal near the point of his helmet peeling aside and making way for a long, dark tongue.

It curled around the fruit, pulling back into its helmet. Marko chewed in silence, a contemplating look on his face. 

“Y’know what?” He asked, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and popping another slice in his mouth. “It’s not that bad.”  
Pyramid Head purred, flicking out his long tongue to lick the juice off the corner of the young man’s mouth. Marko laughed, resting his head on its shoulder. 

“Fuckin gayass.” 

The Pyramid purred louder.

**Author's Note:**

> you bet i’m gonna wrote more of these homie . i’m gay and pyramid head is caked up and also gay


End file.
